1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector or, more particularly, to a connector (e.g., in-line connector, plug, receptacle, etc.) with (i) at least one sensor for sensing information that is being communicated on at least one conductor and/or (ii) at least one circuit for processing, storing and/or transmitting said information and/or a resultant thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used in many applications, including commercial, consumer and military applications. Connectors are typically used to transmit information (e.g., a voltage, current, etc.) from a first device to a second device. For example, a connector may be used to provide power from a power supply to a circuit. By way of another example, a connector may be used to provide analog and/or digital information from a first circuit to a second circuit. There are times, however, when a device in communication with a connector is either malfunctioning or needs to be monitored. Traditionally, this is done using a multi-meter (e.g., volt meter, ohm meter, etc.) or an oscilloscope.
There are several drawbacks, however, of using a multi-meter or an oscilloscope to measure and/or monitor a device. For example, it may be difficult to physically place a probe of the multi-meter on a conductor (or lead) of the device if the conductor is either too small, closely located to another conductor, or located in a concealed environment. Further, a user may have to hold the probe on the conductor, thereby preventing the user from performing other tasks. Such a system can also make it difficult for the device to be monitored over an extended period of time. There is even a chance that the multi-meter, itself, can alter or effect the signal that is being measured, thereby resulting in a false measurement.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that overcomes at least some of the foregoing drawbacks.